


Start To The New Year

by BriMicky101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy x boy, Community: deancastiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years kiss, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMicky101/pseuds/BriMicky101
Summary: Everyone is aware of the New Years Kiss, but will anyone actually do it?





	

11:55 pm

Everyone was gathered in the library of the bunker, getting ready for the countdown to the new year. Dean, Sam, Cas, Mary, and Jody all sat around, laughing the night away. They had gotten a rather old tv tuned to the channel in order to watch the ball drop together. 

Random topics came around. Most were catching pretty much just catching up with one another. It was a rare time for everyone to be gathered in one place without the reasoning being sad. For once, it was happy.

"Who's up for another beer?" Sam had finished his probably third beer that night. But, since he drank a lot, it barely gave him a buzz. And apparently, that meant more beer.

"I'll have one." Dean grabbed his empty bottle of beer off the ground, handing it over to his brother. 

"So, is anyone going to kiss anyone?" Jody asked everyone once Sam came back. She'd been talking with sam about a certain two men earlier and was disappointed at them once again. She and Sam had been secretly hoping Castiel and Dean would finally confess and get together for a least two years now. So far, the two idiots hadn't made a move. Jody was hoping that saying something would set off something.

Everyone turned their eyes to Dean and Cas on the far couch. It was ironically a love seat, only having room for about two people to fit comfortably. Even with all of the room they both had, they still sat particularly close to each other. Too close for two friends to sit.

It took a second for Dean to realize what she was implying. The realization made him choke on his new beer. "No way man!" Cas didn't seem to show any reaction at all.

Everyone in the room was aware of the connection Cas and Dean had. Even slight, it was there. The multiple times they'd been caught just staring at each other. They standing or sitting a little too close to be friends. All of the times Cas came when only Dean prayed. And, of course, the eye sex.

The room went quiet for a few seconds.

11:59 pm

"60 seconds guys." Sam said, breaking the silence.

At 40 seconds everyone stood up, no longer able to hold back excitement. The dreadful 2016 would finally be over!

30 seconds

Dean still was thinking about the New Years kiss suggestion. He stole a glance sideways at Cas. He immediately turned away when he noticed the angels eyes on him as well.

20 seconds. 

Everyone got ready to start chanting the countdown. Well, almost everyone.

10

Dean looked back towards Cas. Once again catching his blue eyes.

9 

The whole world disappeared. Nobody in the room but them. Their bodies turned slowly towards each other in sync.

8 

Everyone slowly stopped cheering when they caught the attention of the two lovebirds. Jody grinned, looking at Sam, who only smiled back. Finally those two idiots would do something.

7

Cas' hand found it's way to Dean's red face. He tilted his head, a loving look in his bright blue eyes.

6

They leaned closer. Only a few inches apart. Cas could feel Dean's sharp breath tickling his face. Dean, embarrassedly inhaled Cas' scent, almost melting at how good it smelled.

5

They stopped leaning in, hesitating. Everyone sucked in a breath of surprise. Were they going to continue? 

4

Nothing happened.

3

The hesitation in the air was thick. No one moved or made a sound. The only thing doing anything was the old TV. They could hear a large crowd shouting the countdown.

2 

"Cas." Dean said, leaning in once again.

1

Their lips touched and sparks seemed to fly. The others cheered loudly, collections of happiness for the two men and excitement for the new year. They pulled apart after a few seconds, both having large smiles and red faces.

"Dean." "Cas." They said in union, both barely breathing because of the kiss they shared.

"I-" Dean started, nervousness clear in his voice. "I l-." He didn't get to finish. The reason? A grown man throwing himself at Dean and kissing his lips once again. They both landed on the couch laughing happily.

"Happy new year, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on New Years but I didn't even have an account then. But I'm posting it now! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
